


Acoustic Set

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, MarKian, Ownership, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shnicky - Freeform, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one perfect place to have possessive, semi-public sex...</p>
<p>Set during the Unbreakable tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoustic Set

“Mark.”

Mark spun around as he heard his name whispered, trying to figure out where it had come from. But all he could see were the couches and beanbags strewn in a calculatingly haphazard formation across the stage. The rest of the arena was empty and dark. The one spotlight shining down on the central brown leather couch was the only source of light.

“Mark.”

“Kian?” He called into the gloom, his voice a whisper. He wasn’t quite sure why he was whispering. It wasn’t like the arena was off limits to them.

“Shhh...” Kian replied from the darkness. “Gotta be quiet.”

“Why?”

“So no one hears us.” Kian explained, as if it was obvious, stepping out of the gloom, his golden hair shining in the dim light. “Don’t want anyone to know we’re here.” He said softly, stepping closer.

“Um... why?”

“Was thinking about this couch earlier.” Kian continued, sitting down on the illuminated couch, tracing one hand suggestively over the leather. “Thinking how nice and soft it is. Lovely place to fuck.”

“Kian!” Mark felt himself blush, and stepped away, shaking his head, trying not to laugh. “We can’t...”

“Course we can.” Kian replied, standing up and taking Mark’s hand. “But we gotta be quiet in case someone hears us.” Almost of their own volition, Mark’s legs began walking after Kian, mesmerised by the soothing whisper. “Don’t you want to?” Kian continued, sitting back down and tugging Mark with him. “Don’t you want to fuck on this couch, and then think about what we did when we’re on stage?” He leant forward and nibbled on Mark’s ear, causing the darker boy to gasp. “Don’t you want to sit on this couch, and think about your cock up my arse?”

“Kian...” It was a moan, Mark’s resolve diminishing as a result of Kian’s words and the rough tongue that lapped at his ear.

“You want it.” Kian said, stating the obvious, his fingers edging up Mark’s thigh. “You want me. Want me wrapped around your thick cock.”

“Ki...” Mark knew he really should say no. Anyone could walk in at any time. But Kian’s hand was sneaking up his thigh, his other hand tangled in Mark’s hair while he placed rough licks and kisses along the other boy’s neck, and he was starting to talk dirty. Mark loved it when he talked dirty. “Ki... we shouldn’t...”

“Yes we should.” Kian replied, taking hold of Mark’s bulge. “You want it; you just don’t want to say, cos you know you’re a slut.” He squeezed gently, Mark letting out a muffled cry. “You’re a slut Feehily.” He whispered against Mark’s neck. “Aren’t you?”

“Kian...”

“Aren’t you?” Kian said again, more forcefully this time. Mark whimpered, dropping his mouth to Kian’s neck and licking. He knew they shouldn’t, should be doing this in their hotel room. But Kian obviously had a fantasy he wanted to play out, and Mark wasn’t willing to rock the boat. If he was perfectly honest, this dominance was a not inconsiderable turn on. “Aren’t you?” Kian asked again, shuddering slightly under Mark’s lips and tongue.

“Yes...”

“What are you?” Kian growled, his hand stroking Mark’s cock once before releasing it.

Mark moaned, burying his forehead in Kian’s neck.

“A slut! I’m a slut! Jesus, don’t stop...”

“That’s right. You’re a slut. You want this...” He squeezed Mark’s cock firmly. “...inside me. Don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“So hard.” Kian whispered, lips and tongue tormenting Mark’s throat. “So hard for me.”

Mark whimpered.

“You're so good you make me want to be your whore.” Kian murmured again, moving forward so that Mark’s back was against the armrest. Kian straddled his thighs, soft lips still pummelling the darker boy’s neck. “Do you wanna know what I’m gonna do to you, Mark?”

“Ki...”

“First...” He continued, as if Mark hadn’t spoken, his breath hot against Mark’s flesh. “I’m gonna lick you and suck you until you’re so hard... Gonna get you so hard, so hard that you’re about to explode. Then... then I’m gonna put your fingers inside me, stretch my tight arse with your fingers.” He grabbed Mark’s fingers and sucked them into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before releasing them again, returning to bite at one of Mark’s earlobes. “Then I’m gonna sit. On. Your.

“Cock.”

“Jesus.” It was a whimper, Mark trying to stick with the rules and be quiet. If he had his way, he’d be fucking screaming it. But he didn’t have his way. He had Kian’s way.

“You like the sound of that.” Kian stated, biting gently on Mark’s neck and causing the younger boy to shudder. “You want that, don’t you?”

“God yeah.”

“You want me to fuck myself on you.” Mark hissed as Kian moved lower, unbuttoning Mark’s shirt and laving his tongue over the bared skin. Kian looked up. “Don’t you?”

“Ki... yes.”

“You want...” Kian bent and traced his tongue around Mark’s bellybutton before delving inside, fucking the deep well with his tongue. Mark could barely stop from crying out as he reached back and hooked his hands into the armrest behind him, hanging on tight as his jeans were unbuttoned and the zip pulled down. “You want me to make you mine. To ride you. You want to be mine.” The last word was growled as Mark’s jeans were ripped open and Kian sat back to survey the damp boxers peeking through. He looked up at Mark’s face and licked his lips hungrily, causing the younger man to let out a quiet sob of want.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“Jesus Kian, of course I’m yours. All yours I...”

“Tell me there’ll never be anybody else. Tell me I’m the only one you’ll ever be a slut for.” Kian wrenched Mark’s jeans and boxers to his knees in one movement, Mark letting out a surprised gasp.

“You... Only you...”

“Good.” With that, Kian bent and took Mark’s cock in his mouth, all the way, sucking hard as he forced Mark’s cock into his open throat, burying his nose in coarse hair.

“Kian!” Mark wailed as teeth grazed gently over his length, making his cock throb even more. Kian swallowed around him, throat tightening, and Mark cried out again, not caring who could hear him. “Kian! Oh my...”

Kian smiled around Mark’s cock, lifting himself off before plunging down again. Mark could feel himself getting close to the edge and tangled his fingers in Kian’s hair, the other hand still gripping the armrest. But as soon as he gripped Kian’s hair, the smaller boy pulled off, releasing Mark’s cock with a lewd slurping sound.

He winked at Mark and Mark glared, needing Kian to finish it. He used the hand still in Kian’s hair to try and push the blonde back down towards his groin but Kian was having none of it, reaching up to untangle Mark’s fingers from his hair.

“Nuh uh.” Kian said, waggling his finger. “Already told you my plan and we’re not changing it. Now, what was next?”

“Kian...”

“Exactly.” Kian agreed with the plea in Mark’s eyes. He took the hand he was still holding and lifted it to his lips, sucking in the three middle fingers. Mark moaned as his fingers were encased in that wet heat, and Kian began to move them back and forth, effectively fucking his own mouth with them.

Mark watched helplessly as Kian’s tongue wrapped around the digits and he began to move them of his own volition, stroking Kian’s tongue and palate with his fingertips. His cock was getting even harder with the ministrations on his fingers and he severely doubted he could hold it in much longer.

Kian pulled off with a final lick to Mark’s dripping fingers and Mark watched in awe as Kian’s stood and tugged down his jeans, discarding them on the floor. Mark could hardly hold in the groan as Kian’s stiff cock sprung up amongst a nest of coarse hair, precum oozing generously from the tip, the head dark and purple.

Kian straddled him again, sitting up slightly to allow Mark’s fingers to rest at his entrance.

He bent down to kiss Mark hard, forcing a finger into himself as he did, both boys crying into each others mouths at the sensation.

“That’s... good...” Kian panted as he pulled away and licked up to Mark’s ear, biting gently behind it. “That’s it... just...” He moaned loudly as Mark stroked his prostate. “Yeah Mark... harder...”

Biting down on Kian’s shoulder to ground himself, Mark jerkily pushed the second finger in alongside the first, Kian letting out a guttural moan as he moved them together.

“Oh yeah...” Kian growled, trying desperately to keep in character as a slight tremor invaded his voice. “Oh yeah...” He whimpered it this time, burying his face in Mark’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut. “Jesus Christ Mark. More... more...”

Third finger in now and both men could hardly contain themselves, their hard cocks rubbing against each other with every thrust of Mark’s fingers. Mark gave in first and pushed himself up into Kian, whimpering.

“Ki... now. Need it...”

“Yeah.” Kian agreed, removing Mark’s fingers with a hiss and moving to sit astride him, hand coming beneath him to place Mark at his entrance. He reached out and took Mark’s right hand in his, wrapping it around his own cock and squeezing gently, his eyes fluttering at the light pressure. “You ready?”

Mark nodded.

“Mark...” Kian bent down and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back and looking seriously into the younger man’s eyes. “You ready to be mine? You ready to make me your whore?”

Mark swallowed, tangling his free hand in Kian’s hair and yanking him forward for a bruising kiss.

“Fuck me.” He growled as he pulled away, his hands scrabbling at Kian’s shirt. Dutifully Kian untangled himself from Mark, discarding his shirt on the floor and then repositioning himself, Mark’s palms now flat to his chest.

Very gently he lowered himself, Mark’s cock breaching his tight entrance and sliding smoothly inside, both boys throwing their heads back as they were joined together, Kian tightening in pleasure and making them both gasp.

“Mark... Mark Jesus.” Kian was the first to speak after they both got a grasp on their senses. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“Ki...” Mark murmured under his breath. “God you’re... God...” He ran feverish fingers over Kian’s chest, groaning as Kian bent to kiss his lips, their tongues tangling momentarily before Kian sat up again, breathing heavily.

“Tight... Ki...”

A shuddering sigh was Kian’s only answer as the older boy lifted himself slowly before dropping down again, Mark letting out a desperate mewling sound as he came to rest, one hand rushing over Kian’s chest, the other dropping to the blonde’s eagerly throbbing cock.

“Oh...” Kian lifted himself again and then dropped down, matching the rhythm of Mark’s hand on his cock.

For a while there was only harsh panting and the slap of flesh on flesh, punctuated with the odd moan as Mark located Kian’s prostate. But soon Mark was hitting the spot on every movement, Kian’s thighs shaking under the strain of holding himself up.

“Oh god, baby...” Kian breathed as he felt his balls tighten. “Jesus, Jesus... so close. I’m so...”

Mark drew in a shuddering breath, feeling himself near the edge. He gently cupped Kian’s chin with a trembling hand, forcing their gazes together as warning spasms ripped through his stomach.

“Who do I belong to?” He whispered, his hand releasing Kian’s cock and stroking over the blonde’s firm stomach.

Kian’s teeth released his swollen lips and he drew in a gasping breath, looking down at Mark, his eyes rolling back momentarily before his gaze fixed on Mark again.

“Y... you belong to me.” He stammered. “You... oh god Mark... mine. You’re mine.”

“Yours.” Mark replied, gripping Kian’s cock again and stroking hard. “I’m yours.” Kian let out an animalistic growl. “Come for me Kian. Show me who I belong to.”

“Ah!” Kian came with a cry, pumping over Mark’s hand and up his own stomach, all over Mark’s chest. Mark was driven over in turn by the fluttering of Kian’s muscles and the hot liquid spattering his skin. He came groaning Kian’s name, his head pressed back into the armrest, Kian’s head dropping to rest on his chest moments later.

“Oh god...” Kian murmured, nuzzling into Mark’s chest, skilfully evading the globs of cum. “Jesus you’re good, babe.”

“Aren’t I just?” Mark teased, his voice shaking slightly as he came down from his climax. “But you could do with some lessons.”

Kian slapped Mark’s hip in indignance before smiling. “We’ll just have to practice then, won’t we?”

Mark was just about to agree when the sound of voices not too far away made them both jump.

“Shit!” Kian swore. “Someone’s coming!” He quickly pulled off Mark, causing them both to wince, and grabbed the pile of clothes off the floor, dragging Mark off the couch and behind the curtains as Mark struggled to pull his jeans back up. They knelt there, Kian naked, Mark in his jeans, his shirt hanging awkwardly off his shoulders, peeking through the tiny gap in the curtains.

“Come on Nix.”

“Are you sure about this?” Nicky whispered. They could just see them from between the curtains, Shane’s hand in Nicky’s as the darker boy tugged him towards the leather couch they had just vacated. Mark did a quick mental check. He didn’t think Kian had come on the actual couch. He hoped not.

“Yeah.” Shane whispered back, drawing Nicky into a gentle kiss. “It’ll be fine. No-one’s gonna come. It’ll be hours until anyone shows up.”

“You’re weird.” Nicky laughed. “Why in god’s name do you want to do it here, for fucks sakes?”

“Because.” Shane growled, pushing Nicky down onto the couch and straddling him. “I want to sit on stage tonight, knowing you and I have fucked right where I’m sitting...”

Nicky moaned softly as lips and tongue attacked his throat. “Shay... God...”

Behind the curtain Kian rolled his eyes at Mark, yanking on his jeans as they headed for the backstage dressing rooms. They _really_ didn’t need to hear their two best friends having sex.

“Perverts.” He muttered.


End file.
